my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Shaw
Real Name: Sebastian Hiram Shaw *'Current Alias:' Sebastian Shaw *'Aliases:' Black King, Lord Imperial, Black Bishop *'Relatives:' **Hiram Shaw (ancestor, deceased) **Sarah Shaw (ancestor, deceased) **Obadiah Shaw (ancestor, deceased) **Abigail Harkness (ancestor, deceased) **Elizabeth Shaw (ancestor, deceased) **Wallace Worthington (ancestor, deceased) **Cornelius Shaw (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Esau Shaw (paternal uncle, deceased) **Jacob Shaw (father, deceased) **Lourdes Chantel (fiance, deceased) **Shinobi Shaw (son, deceased) **Szandor Shaw (possible relative) **Trevor Fitzroy (alternate reality descendant, deceased) **Warren K. Worthington, Sr. (distant relative, deceased) **Warren K. Worthington, Jr. (distant relative, deceased) **Burtram Worthington (distant relative) **Warren Worthington III (distant relative) **Eimin Worthington (distant relative, deceased) **Uriel Worthington (distant relative, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men, Lights, Hellfire Club, Shaw Industries *'Base of Operations:' Utopia; formerly Pakistan; Xinjang Province, China; Hellfire Club mansions in New York, Paris, and Hong Kong *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer; former chief executive officer and principal shareholder in Shaw Industries *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 210 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Powers and Abilities Sebastian Shaw is an Alpha Level mutant with the following abilities: Kinetic Energy Absorption: Shaw has the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficul tto defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him or by attacking him psionically. Shaw absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets and, to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. Without absorbing energy, Shaw is merely a strong ordinary human, though normally he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. For example, in one instance he was shown to spend time hitting a wall after waking in order to build-up his power reserves. It is revealed in his encounter with Hercules and Madison Jeffries that his power of energy absorption is not limited to kinetic energy and that he can absorb any form of energy to fuel his powers. According to Shaw, kinetic energy just works the best. *''Kinetic Metabolism:'' Shaw can forgo sleep if he receives enough kinetic energy. Often, he will have his mercenaries pummel him to give him enough stored energy that he need not sleep for some time. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Shaw can still be crushed or cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting and cutting energy. Shaw is adept at not letting enemies realize his power until they have hit him one too many times. Hitting Shaw is often described as "punching a matress". *''Enhanced Strength:'' If properly energized, Shaw can lift and hold approximately one hundred times his weight. If bound, he can be punched by a teammate until he is strong enough to break the bonds. He is also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. Once, after being repeatedly hit by Colossus, Shaw slapped both sides of Colossus' head and his nose started to bleed. *''Enhanced Speed:'' When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Shaw's speed is increased. After absorbing enough energy, he can attack more quickly than opponents can react. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Shaw's stamina is increased beyond normal human levels when he absorbs kinetic energy. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Shaw has healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by Colossus in less than a few hours. He was stated to be a Severe Threat, according to O*N*E. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Kinetic Energy Absorption Category:Kinetic Metabolism Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Healing Factor